Forum:2011-01-19 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . UP UP AND AWAY "Wha..." --Gil Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- well that was unexpected , wonder how much fuel that thing has. Agathahetrodyne 02:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well at least Zola has now . This is a traditional but not sure way of getting rid of your enemies. The fall is usually broken by a conveniently placed pile of merde. Things are neatly tied up Gil has repaid the favor of the knife. Tarvek has narrowly escaped being a hot blooded murderer. Of course Pinky is still alive and in a position to commit more mayhem. Ah well, maybe the Castle will squash her Friday? --Rej ¤¤? 04:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : or maybe she finally explodes from her moveit overdose. i bet the castle would like this kind of fireworks. Finn MacCool 13:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think Gil thought Tarvek was strangling Agatha. Covered in blood, blonde girls start to look alike. Either way, this is actually a good thing. Renidar 05:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Kinda worried a bit. Pinky gets caught by one of the airships, and is sent down to the hospital... Remember, she knows about what Other!Agatha did to the Baron, and now she might be within speaking distance. - Donovan Ravenhull 05:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, wild-arse speculation here. (Should probably go into a 'mad' page, but not sure which.) The above scenario happens and Zola is able to at least influence, if not fully control Klaus. Suddenly a time window/portal opens up, and there is Barry seeing Klaus under the control of 'The Other.' Thus, Barry puts Klaus in his 'don't trust' category. Of course, it might be that when Barry returned, he saw Klaus starting the Pax Wulfenbach and thought that his old friend had gone over the edge. - Donovan Ravenhull 11:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) So? She doesn't have the command voice...probably. Maybe. Crap. Renidar 05:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, whoever it was that said the Authors had too much invested in Zola was right. And, lo and behold, it was Gil who set her free, just not intentionally. Gil has been the one to do all the killing so far, not Tarvek, yet by our standards, here and now not by Europa's standards back then, Gil is by far the most innocent of the two. I don't think either Gil or Tarvek would be considered particularly evil by the stanards of nineteenth century Europe, let alone by the standards of Nineteenth Century Europa. -- 09:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The above post was made by me. --Billy Catringer 04:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : Gil had to save her because the last thing she said in the previous page was "Help..." :-) Brrokk 15:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point. She had to say the magic word that instantly her . —Undomelin ✉ 21:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) As to her knowing about the wasp in the Baron, that wasnt her that was Agatha with Lucreazia in her , and Lucreazia wont know what another copy of her thinks. Agathahetrodyne 17:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The one in Zola is a copy of the one in Agatha. And she specifically said she knew Lucrezia got the Baron with a slaver wasp. Renidar 21:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page What this creates is another Tarvek-after-Sturmhalten senario. Then: Was Tarvek dead, or not? Probably not...then when does he show up again? Now: Is Pinkie dead, or not? Probably not...then when does she show up again? We now have a number of Others floating around around...one literally...I have a feeling that we won't be seeing Zola for a little while now. Perhaps they'll all show up at about the same time and it will be a grand party....or perhaps I'm off my rocker again. Tofk 00:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you imagine what it would feel like to be Zola the day after all of this? Looks in the mirror. She's gonna feel and look like a construction hand on a Monday morning after a Sunday night fight in a beer joint. That is assuming she doesn't combust on her way to the stratosphere. -- Billy Catringer 05:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC)